


your hands are so cold

by shokudaikiri



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, unnecessary excess of break lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokudaikiri/pseuds/shokudaikiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bad time to hold hands, or confess, but they both did, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands are so cold

**Author's Note:**

> gmyr with smol plot twist?

_Her hands are so cold_ , Elesis thinks.

They are lying together in the snow.

It isn’t the weather though. Ara’s hands had always been cold. The times they pulled each other up when they fell, Elesis always remembered each time their hands touched—that her hands were always so, so, cold.

She pulled herself up closer, before wrapping an arm around Ara’s waist. _I can keep Ara warm._

 

* * *

 

It’s a shame their first meeting wasn’t the best.

Elesis, the captain of the Red Knights, planned to attack an important demon base. When they arrived there, they found a white haired girl wearing what could only be called a rabid expression, tearing through demon after demon. She looked so happy watching demons fall before her, the soldiers weren’t sure if she was just another demon running rampant on her own kind. Elesis swore to her troops that if that girl became dangerous, she would slay her with her own hands to protect everyone else, but to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, they backed off, clearly wary of the bloodthirsty glint in the fox girl’s eyes.

She never attacked them, but routed every single demon there.

The innocent, angelic grin she wore after wiping out an entire base by herself chilled Elesis to the bone.

They returned back to Velder, a little uneasy, but they never bumped into the girl again.

 

* * *

 

 _She was a wild one,_ Elesis laughs to herself.

She thinks back to the time they met again, but neither of them were aware at first. Elesis had finally met up with her little brother, and after a heartfelt reunion and a few introductions, she temporary left the Red Knights to Penensio while she accompanied Elsword for the rest of his journey. It was amazing, seeing the people he’d manage to collect.

She certainly didn’t expect the sweet but shy girl tagging along with them in a search for her brother to be the same girl she saw violently slaughtering demons a while back. In fact, she was wary and warned Elsword at first, when she first saw Ara’s transformation into Eun. But now she was different. She seemed to have more control now, and didn’t seem like she was being possessed by a bloodthirsty beast, anymore. So Elesis decided to put her faith in her brother, who also trusted this girl.

It was probably the best decision in her life. They became quick friends, and trusting comrades.

 

* * *

 

“Ara, I’m so glad I met you,” Elesis admitted, clasping her hands one day.

She flushed a little, but then cheerfully replied, “Yes, likewise, of course!” And they would tickle each other, tumbling to the ground in a fit of laughter, enjoying their youth.

 

* * *

 

Elesis wants to thank her brother someday for taking Ara along, because she’s now she’s kind and beautiful and fighting to save people, not laughing devilishly at the sight of blood. Sighing a little, she squeezes her eyes shut, grasping onto Ara’s hand tighter. It’s cold. But she can’t let Ara get cold.

She reminisces to the time they were just talking about life in general, while huddling together at a campfire, keeping watch at the camp while everyone else went to gather food that night.

 

* * *

 

“Hey… I really admired you for a long time,” Ara chuckled, looking shyly into the fire. “I thought, this girl is amazing. She’s younger than me, but she has so many people willing to follow her and fight for her. Not like me who grew up being clumsy and protected my whole life.”

It caught Elesis off guard. “Oh?” she replied, a little proud but now curious. “You can really hold your own in a fight, though.”

Ara’s face darkened and she stayed quiet for a bit, before admitting, “That’s it. I’m only good at destroying things. I wanted to be strong to protect people.”

“Nonsense! I don’t know how many times you’ve saved us since you’re always so brave, putting yourself in danger to save us,” Elesis reassured her. She swung an arm around Ara’s shoulder and leaned on her. “You’re too kind. Watch out for yourself sometimes, too. If you don’t, then it looks like I’ll never be able to leave you alone,” she laughed. “If you won’t take care of yourself, then I’ll always be there for you, alright?”  

She surprisingly looked like she was about to cry. “I… don’t think I’m worth protecting. I’ve always been scared, and every time I fight I borrow some of my courage from Eun.” A pause, before she quietly continued, “A long time ago, when I didn’t have anyone like you or Elsword to guide me, I wanted to be strong. And I was ready to give up anything for power.”

Elesis felt uneasy, and pulled her closer to her chest. “And… did you?”

Ara stayed silent.

 

* * *

 

Ara still is silent. The two of them, lying in the snow, exist in silence.

Elesis feels her consciousness numbing. The cold is painful, but leaving Ara alone would be even more painful.

 

* * *

 

_Hey, Elesis._

_I’m just a little voice in your head now, and I have to go soon. But I’ll make this quick._

_I’m sorry I waited until now to tell you about my powers._

_I thought because I regenerate very quickly, I could protect you all by being your shield. But the more I use it, the more I feel like I’m being consumed by demons inside my heart._

_I lost myself to the power I once sought out. I guess my heart isn’t strong enough to handle it. I think if it was you, you would definitely win. But I’m not you._

_I don’t like asking for favors because I’m never good at repaying them, but I beg you, Elesis, that you don’t let my hands be stained with my own friends’ blood. Since the day I was always fearing came… please break the gem on my chest. Also… I hope you can free Eun, as well, but I don’t want to ask too much of you. Thank you._

_I love you._

* * *

 

And almost instinctively, her own muscles betrayed her and plunged her claymore straight into its mark, as she watched on in horror.

 

* * *

 

She wakes up in a bed. Everything is aching, but the room is warm, and not cold.

Slowly, she sits up, surveying the room. She’s alone.

Next to her bedside is her claymore. Someone wiped the blood off of it.

She looks at her hands. There’s no blood on them, physically. But the feeling of blood spilling over her hands is still fresh in her mind.

 _I hate you_ , Elesis thought bitterly, _for making me kill the girl I loved._


End file.
